


Date Night

by fangirl_for_life2017



Series: Mr & Mrs Sam Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Date Night, F/M, Husband!Sam Winchester, Smut, marriage life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for_life2017/pseuds/fangirl_for_life2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this work is part of the Mr & Mrs Sam Winchester series that I'm writing. They are all one shots and do not follow each other. Just random cute stories of marriage between reader and Sam. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Reader haven't been on a date night in months. Dean babysits the kids while you and Sam go off and have some fun ;)

You sighed, placing the baby monitor on the window sill above the sink before rolling up your sleeves and turning on the water. You could hear the soft lullaby from the mobile above your baby’s crib, lulling her to sleep. The slight creak of the door opening caught your attention as you began washing dishes from that night’s dinner. 

 

“Good night, my little princess. Daddy loves you.” You hear your husband, Sam Winchester, whisper to your six month old baby girl. 

 

Smiling to yourself as the sound of the door closing rang through the monitor, you placed a newly washed plate on the dishrack. Sam walked into the kitchen, running his fingers through his long brown hair. 

 

“Babe, let me do that. All you do is work. You go to the office and work, then you come home and work.” Sam said, standing next to you and trying to take a pot from your hands. 

 

“Sam, it’s fine. I do it because I love my family. Besides, you’re the one running around after work to pick up Mary from daycare, then taking Abigail to her skating lessons after school.” You argue, gripping the dish tightly. 

 

“Please, Y/N.” Sam frowned, pulling a bit more. A sudden BOOM made you and Sam drop the pot, creating a loud crash from the collision it made with the other dishes. Your eyes quickly turned to the monitor. 

 

“Don’t wake up, don’t wake up-” You plead before Mary begins wailing unhappily. “Great.” You sigh. 

 

“I’ll check on Abby. You get Mary.” Sam says as the two of you run up the stairs. 

 

Abby, your four year old daughter, walks out of her room with tears streaming down her cheeks. 

 

“Baby, are you okay?” Sam asks, getting on his knees and bringing his daughter into his arms. 

 

“I-I fell out of my b-bed.” She sobbed, and Sam began looking over her for any injuries before kissing her cheek with the relief that she didn’t break anything. 

 

You open the door to the nursery, Mary’s wails making your ears ring loudly. Turning on the light, you see the unhappy baby squirm, her legs kicking off her blanket. 

 

“Shh-” You try calming her down, picking her up. You then walk over to the rocking chair and sit down, cradling the still crying child. “Mary, please. Mommy is right here.” You whisper to her, humming a lullaby. 

 

After Mary finally settled, you walked into the bedroom that you shared with your very loving husband, Sam. You groan and collapse on the bed, laying on your back. 

 

“Tired, babe?” Sam smirks slightly, wearing only his plaid pajama bottoms. He walked up to the bed and bent down, kissing your stomach and beginning a trail up to your lips. 

 

“You have no idea.” You groan, kissing Sam’s lips softly. 

 

“Let me take you on a date night tomorrow. Get our minds off of everything here, and on us.” He smirks, nuzzling your neck and giving it a few playful kisses and nips. 

 

“Sounds fun. But who will watch the kids?” You ask, giggling as Sam continues his teasing. 

 

“Dean.” Sam says in a hushed tone, knowing you will object. 

 

“Sam, I don’t know.” You look at him. 

 

“Oh come on. Abigail loves him. Plus I don’t want to have to pay a teenager to just sit there and watch our tv and eat our food.” Sam sighs, looking at you with sad eyes. 

 

“But we pay your brother. Plus he watches our TV and eats our food.” You roll your eyes. 

 

“At least he plays with Abby. Plus I trust him in our house.” 

 

You sigh, giving in. “Fine.” 

 

_ The Next Evening _

 

The roar of an engine rolled up the driveway, the headlights illuminating your living room. 

 

“Yay! Uncle Dean is here!” Abigail cheered happily, clapping. 

 

“Abigail, honey, you need to be quiet. Mary is sleeping upstairs.” You say, fixing Sam’s tie before giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

 

“Anyone home?” A deep voice called out as the door opened. 

 

“Uncle Dean!” Abigail cried, running into her uncle’s arms, giggling. 

 

“What’s up, Munchkin?” Dean pinches her nose. “Why so glamoured up?” He asks, looking at Sam in his suit and you in your dress. 

 

“It’s date night. I need to look good for my hubby.” You smile up to Sam, linking your arm in his. “Mary is asleep, there are plenty of milk bottles in the fridge. If she’s hungry, heat a bottle up for 30 seconds and shake it before feeding her. There are plenty of new diapers under the changing table. There is ice cream in the freezer for you and Abigail to share. She needs to have her teeth brushed and needs to be in bed by 8:30. You have our numbers, but the pediatrician number is on the fridge in case anything happens-”

 

“Honey, take a breather. Dean is responsible.” Sam sighs, taking your hand and squeezing it slightly. 

 

“Yeah, you act like this is my first time at babysitting. I’m not a virgin at this, popped my cherry when you had Abigail.” Dean chuckles. 

 

“What’s a virgin?” Abigail asks, looking up at her uncle, her eyes then shifting to her parents. 

 

You growl and glare at Dean, who throws his hands up. 

 

“Let’s go get ice cream!” He says, scooping up Abby and rushing to the kitchen. 

 

You take a step towards the kitchen, but Sam’s grasp on your hand keeps you from walking away. 

 

“Babe. Please. I want to enjoy my evening with my beautiful wife.” He smiles, wrapping his arms around your waist and giving you a kiss on the lips. 

 

“I know, I trust Dean, it’s just...we haven’t had a date night since Mary was born.” You sigh unhappily. 

 

“Which is why this is way overdue.” He smiles, leading you towards the door. “Dean, we might not be home tonight.” Sam says to his brother with a smirk. 

 

“Gross.” Dean gagged before chuckling. 

 

You laugh with Sam, the both of you a bit tipsy from the wine you had been drinking. The bottle was almost empty, and you whined when Sam poured the last of the drink into your glass. 

 

“Darn. No more.” You pout, taking the glass and sipping from it. 

 

“It’s still early, we could get a room at a hotel.” Sam nuzzled your cheek and you purr happily, 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

 

Fumbling with the key, Sam finally got the room unlocked and you walked in, unzipping your dress and letting it fall off to reveal your lacey black bra with matching thong. Sam groaned, shutting the door and locking it. 

 

“Fuck, baby.” He laid you down on the bed, his body hovering over yours as he crashes his lips against yours. 

 

“Sammy, need you.” You whine, and Sam stands up straight, taking off his suit jacket and tie. You sit up and began unbuckling his pants, pulling out his half hard cock. 

 

You smirk, leaning forward and licking his tip, causing him to gasp slightly. Licking your lips, you slowly take Sam into your mouth. Your hand reaches up and holds the base to keep him steady as you begin bobbing your head back and forth. 

 

“Oh,  _ baby _ .” Sam moans, his hand holding the back of your head, encouraging you to continue. “Fuck, such a dirty little slut for me. You love sucking my cock, don’t you?” 

 

You moan, agreeing with Sam. You open your eyes and you look up at Sam as you slowly deep throat him until his tip hits the back of your throat and you gag. Sam’s eyes roll back as his head tips back. 

 

“I’m going to cum.” Sam groans, pulling his cock out of your mouth. His hand wraps around his dick and he begins pumping. “Open your mouth, babe.” He growls lowly and you open happily, tongue sticking out. 

 

You moan as Sam’s huge, hot load paints your face. You lick your lips, tasting him. 

 

“Shit, Y/N. So fucking hot.” Sam says, sitting on the bed. You find tissues and clean yourself off. 

 

“Sammy, I’m so wet.” You whine, crawling on his lap and kissing his lips. His hand slips into your panties and he slips one finger in, slowly pumping and curling it. You gasp and moan, laying your head against his shoulder. 

 

“Baby, you’re so ready for me. So wet and hot.” Sam groans, taking his finger out and unhooking your bra, then taking off your panties. 

 

Sam laid you down on your back, looking down at you with a smirk. 

 

“How did I manage to marry such a beautiful woman?” He asks, and you blush brightly. 

 

Pushing your knees apart, he slides in, hand holding his cock and pushing straight into your core. You bite your lip to muffle your moans as Sam nips at your neck. 

 

“We’re all alone, baby. The kids aren’t here. Be as loud as you want.” He chuckles, pulling back and slamming into your wet cunt. You cry out, arms flinging around Sam so you could cling to him. 

 

“Ahh!” You whine as Sam begins his ruthless assault on your pussy. He growled lowly, catching one of your nipples in his mouth. Being hypersensitive, you gasp as your breasts begin leaking. 

 

“Oh, fuck that’s hot.” Your husband moans, lapping up the sweet milk. You cry out, your pussy clenching his large cock. 

 

“I’m so close!” You moan loudly, fingers clawing at Sam’s back. With another snap of his hips, you felt everything break within you as you came. 

 

“Your hot cunt is clenching so tightly.” Sam groans before slamming his hips against yours several times as he rides out his orgasm. 

  
  


_ The Next Morning _

 

Slowly opening the door so you wouldn’t make too much noise, you and Sam quickly sneak in, the clock reading a little before six in the morning. Looking into the living room, you find Dean passed out on the couch, snoring like a bear. You look at Sam and you both share a smirk before going upstairs to change. 

 

Coming back down wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, you walk over to Dean. Taking the blanket off of the back of the couch, you drape it over him. Smiling to yourself, you walk back upstairs just as Sam was leaving the nursery. You both slip into your room and close the door. 

 

“Everyone is asleep.” Sam says softly, wrapping his arms around your waist. 

  
“Another successful date night.” You giggle softly before you both crawl into bed. 


End file.
